Operation: STORM
by Kerriberri
Summary: It's Kuki's first night in the Sector V Treehouse, but an incoming thunderstorm dampens her mood. Will she be able to tough it out? Number 4 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: S.T.O.R.M.

**S**parring

**T**eammates

**O**vercome

**R**ainstorm

**M**utually

During the day, Sector V's Treehouse was certainly a hub of activity. There was tech to build and test, cartoons to watch, and the occasional alarm to respond to that gave warning of an intruding villain. But at night, all activity had tapered off as all operatives tucked themselves in for a good night's rest.

Except for one.

Kuki Sanban lay awake in her bed. Despite how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't get quite comfortable enough to fall asleep. She was too preoccupied with all of the nighttime noises in the Treehouse to fall asleep. She could hear the creaking of the wood, the faint beeping and whirring of devices, and the rustling of branches from the gust that was blowing outside.

Suddenly, she heard thunder rumbling in the distance.

She clutched her My First Rainbow Monkey doll tighter and whimpered. Now there was a thunderstorm coming in!

Kuki closed her eyes tightly and willed herself to go to sleep, but then another much louder crash of thunder sent her underneath her blankets. She pouted. This isn't how she pictured to spend her first night in the Treehouse. She had been looking forward to this night for several months now, but now it was being ruined by a stupid storm!

"_If you ever need anything, just come to Numbuh 5's room."_

She smiled. It was such a comfort having a great friend like Numbuh 5.

No sooner than she crawled from underneath the covers, a thought hit her. What if the other guys found out that she didn't tough out the storm in her own room? Especially by that Wallabee Beatles! She could hear him now…

"_Aw, was the scawred wittle girly girl afraid of the storm?"_

Kuki frowned as she laid back against her pillow and folded her arms. She wasn't about to give that big meanie another reason to make fun of her. Even if she didn't fall asleep, she was determined to stay in her room. Plus, storms don't last that long anyway, right?

An abrupt flash of lightning illuminated her entire room.

She screamed and hid under her cover again. The following boom of thunder was so intense, she felt her room shake.

Well, Abby could keep a secret, right?

* * *

The Treehouse was much larger than she realized. It was also much darker and spookier at night than she imagined. All the easier to get turned around and lost.

Kuki hugged her Rainbow Monkey companion close as she wandered about in the darkness. She tried to remember any information about the operatives' rooms that was given to her during her tour of the Treehouse earlier, but like many new operatives, she was in such awe of the size of the Treehouse and all of the cool stuff inside that she didn't pay much attention to specifics.

Despite the storm still raging outside, Kuki still trekked on. She knew she was a good distance away from her room now, so Abby's room should be coming up soon.

She hoped.

"Boo!"

Kuki screamed and kicked the source of the voice. She ran into the darkness, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice moaning in pain.

"Numbuh 4?"

She walked back to her teammate. Even though it was dark, she could make him out laying on the floor and clutching his stomach. She frowned. Serves him right for trying to scare her.

"That wasn't very nice!" She shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Wally replied, stumbling to his feet. Once he was composed, he smirked at her. "So I take it you're goin' to Numbuh 5's room?"

"No!" Kuki said. "I was just…trying to get back to **my** room!" With a huff, she started back down the hallway.

"You're goin' the wrong way!"

Kuki paused. Maybe he's right. After all, he's been in the Treehouse longer than she has.

Her eyes narrowed. Then again, he **is** a big meanie and could be tricking her.

"I don't need your help." Kuki said, turning her nose up at him again. Even though she still had no idea where she was going, she concluded that being lost was still much better than putting up with a bully. "I can find my room all by myself!"

Suddenly, there was another clap of thunder right by the window Kuki was standing at. She screamed and ducked on the floor.

Wally laughed. He walked over to Kuki and bowed mockingly before her. "Shall we continue the journey to Numbuh 5's room?" He extended his hand out to her, a proud smirk plastered on his face.

Kuki looked up at him and then at his hand. She looked away and sighed in defeat. "Okay." She said, taking his hand, but not making eye contact with him.

Wally chuckled proudly. "Follow me!" He beckoned her to follow him down the hallway.

* * *

Even though Wally insisted that Numbuh 5's room wasn't too far from where they were, Kuki was beginning to have doubts. In fact, she was beginning to think that he had tricked her. They had been walking for what felt like hours now, but Numbuh 5's room was still nowhere in sight. However, she chose not to argue or leave his side because, for one, she didn't want to be left alone in the dark; and two, she was becoming too tired to start an argument.

But when she saw a familiar looking bench for the third time, she knew that she had to speak up.

"Um, are you sure you're going the right way?" She asked.

Wally stopped in his tracks. "Of course I am!" He said. "I have a keen sense of direction! In fact, Numbuh 5's room should be just around that corner and to the right." He pointed to what looked to be a nearby corner, but there was no hallway to be seen.

Kuki smiled. "It's okay to admit that you're lost." She said gently.

"I ain't lost!" Wally shouted. "I was just takin' you the scenic route."

He yawned and sat down on the floor. "But I can take you the regular way if you want." He said. "I just need to think about what's the best way to get there from here."

Kuki sat down on the floor next to him. Minutes later, she heard soft snoring and then she felt his head fall on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his. Even though she wanted to get to Numbuh 5's room as fast as possible, she wasn't about to leave her teammate behind.

Even if he could be a big meanie sometimes.

She yawned and closed her eyes. A quick nap, and then they can start back on their journey.

* * *

Even though Abby didn't get much sleep last night, she was still on high-alert.

After the storm woke her up, she went straight to Kuki's room to check on her, but she wasn't there. Abby figured that Kuki might be on her way to her room, so she went back and stayed up to wait on her. She eventually drifted off to sleep on her couch.

But when she woke up, Kuki was nowhere to be seen.

She put on her robe and set out to investigate. She decided to start with Kuki's room. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Maybe Kuki went back to her room and braved out the night. Maybe she got scared and went home. Maybe…

Just a few short feet from her room, she saw that Wally and Kuki were sitting on the floor fast asleep. He was sitting up with his arms folded and head down and Kuki had rested her head on top of his.

Abby smiled.

Maybe she found someone who had just overcome **his** fear of thunderstorms.


End file.
